ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Not Now, Slimer!
In Not Now, Slimer!, Slimer has been pestering the guys too much and they finally snap at him. He sulks off to the attic, just as the Ghostbusters are called out on a mission. When a powerful ghost heads for the Firehouse to destroy it, a despondent Slimer is the last line of defense!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 41. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Janine Melnitz Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Squid Ghost Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Environmental Laughing Ectoplasm Equipment Ecto-1 Ectoplasm Analyzer Dimensional Inverter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Twisto Ray Dweeb's Van Tobin's Spirit Guide Chest Trapper Optimal Anti-Ghost Carrying Case P.K.E. Meter Magnetic Flux Beam Magnetic Flux Trap Helmet Ecto Goggles Ecto-2 Trap Items Rat Toons Locations Firehouse Retirement Center Bowl and Coffee Shop Plot Slimer enjoyed reading a comic book titled "Rat Toon" and tried to share it with Ray. Ray was too busy with his tuba lesson. Slimer mimicked the gags from the comic but got slime all over Ray. Ray shooed him away and Slimer flew to the kitchen and rec room area to Peter. Peter was too busy exercising on his stationary bicycle. Slimer got to close and got stuck in the front wheel. Slimer flew downstairs and showed the comic to Janine. Janine wasn't interested either. She wanted to finish some paperwork so she could get the next day off. Slimer was sad but he spotted Winston working on Ecto-1. Slimer popped up from the engine and startled Winston, who hit his head on the underside of the hood. Winston pushed Slimer aside. A sign marked, "Danger Keep Out," hung on the door to Egon's laboratory. Slimer overheard Egon inside counting down and thought he would enjoy the gags. Slimer flew inside and an explosion ensued. Slimer landed in Ray's tuba, the explosion unseated Peter's bicycle and he landed on Ecto-1, the hood closed on Winston, and Janine's paperwork went flying. Ray checked up on Egon. Egon verified he was alright. He was testing some highly volatile samples of Ectoplasm when Slimer barged in and distracted him. Peter, Winston, and Janine found Slimer and scolded him. Peter issued him one last warning. Tearing up, Slimer flew up to his attic hideaway and vented. Winston answered a phone call and the Ghostbusters had a new case. Ray called out for Slimer but he wasn't budging. Ray was pulled into Ecto-1 and the guys took off. Slimer listened to his Walkman and raided the refrigerator. At the Retirement Center, senior citizens were gathered outside as something went on inside. The Ghostbusters marched in and encountered a Squid Ghost. It hurled household objects at them. They blasted it, but the ghost got free and sprayed Ectoplasm on them. It laughed and left the center. Meanwhile, Slimer was creating a sundae when he heard footsteps. Slimer ate the sundae in one gulp and investigated the sound. As he looked in the foot lockers, someone came up behind him. Slimer was startled and flew straight upstairs. He raced to the phone in the sleeping quarters and called up Ecto-1's car phone. Egon was recording a report on the Squid Ghost when Peter interjected he hated ghosts. The recorder was busted. Peter answered the ringing car phone. Slimer remembered Peter's warning from earlier and hung up the phone. The intruder found Slimer again, it was none other than Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth. Dweeb fired his Twisto Ray at Slimer. Whatever it hit, the ray twisted up. Slimer got behind a mirror and the ray reflected off it. Dweeb was it and he twisted right out the window into his van. Elsewhere, Ecto-1 was on the way home. Egon was perturbed there was no entry on the Squid Ghost in Tobin's Spirit Guide. Peter was nonchalant and didn't realize the implications of an unlisted ghost. Winston answered the car phone and it sounded like the Squid Ghost was on the rampage again. Ecto-1 pulled up to a bowling alley. While Egon suggested the element of surprise, the neon sign almost fell on the guys. Egon led the charge inside. The alley lit up and the ghost emerged from one of the lanes. It tossed bowling balls at the guys and they returned fire. However, it grabbed Ray and Egon's Proton Packs and blasted away at them. Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth sneaked back into the Firehouse with a ladder and entered through a window in Egon's lab. Slimer was watching some television and tried to escape from Dweeb. Dweeb shot a clamp out of a device on his chest and caught Slimer! Dweeb gloated and brought out his Optimal Anti-Ghost Carrying Case to place Slimer in. Slimer, however, had other ideas. He extended his lips over to the water jug and drank the entire contents. As a result, Slimer expanded in size and broke the clamp. Elizabeth tired in vain to warn Dweeb but Slimer shot all the water onto Dweeb. Dweeb's device short-circuited and sucked up Elizabeth. Dweeb's rocket skates also went on the fritz and he zoomed all around the Firehouse. Slimer opened a back door and Dweeb sped in and crashed. At the bowling alley, the guys were at an impasse. They could shoot one of the Proton Packs or run. Both had deadly consequences so Peter elected they do both. While Ray and Egon ran for it, Winston and Peter shot the packs. The guys were unscathed by the explosion but the pieces of the ghost reassembled back. The Squid Ghost slimed them again then left the alley. It started to sound like this ghost had a personal grudge and enjoyed tormenting the Ghostbusters. Ecto-1 started to act sluggishly and prompted Winston to pull over. Egon wondered if the ghost had something to do with it. At the Firehouse, Slimer set up strings lined with pots and pans on the first floor. Ray finished looking through all occult references and found nothing on the Squid Ghost. Egon played a hunch the ghost was connected to the Ectoplasm he experimented on earlier that day. He cross-referenced its behavior with known characteristics of every ghost the Ghostbusters ever trapped and confirmed a link to them all. The ghost was a manifestation of all the anger of every ghost ever caught rolled into one entity of pure hatred. Egon realized it was going to destroy the Firehouse first. And Slimer was all alone there. Peter tried to call but the line was busy. Slimer was listening to jokes from 555-YUCK. The Squid Ghost came up from the street in front of the Firehouse and set off Slimer's security system. Slimer thought it was just Dweeb again and set off to deal with him. Ecto-1 started to twitch again but it literally flew off. Clad in some gear, Slimer carefully searched for Dweeb and saw someone in one of the footlockers. Slimer grabbed a pan and bonked the figure from behind. The Squid Ghost turned around and breathed noxious fumes at Slimer. Slimer still thought it was Dweeb in disguise and mocked the ghost. However, Slimer soon realized the truth and tried to fly away. The Squid Ghost easily grabbed Slimer. The guys began hearing laughing and saw that it was the ghost's slime. Egon advised everyone to ditch anything covered in slime. They all tossed their uniforms out the window and Ecto-1 made a crash landing. Professor Dweeb returned to the Firehouse with a pair of Magnetic Flux devices. Winston, Ray, and Peter wheeled out Ecto-2 and prepped it for take off. Egon tried calling headquarters in vain. Winston and Peter took off on Ecto-2. Dweeb spotted Slimer and shot at him. He hit the Squid Ghost's tentacle and Slimer flew away. The ghost was not too pleased and Dweeb was too frightened to blast it. The ghost shot Dweeb and Elizabeth with slime and they flew off into the city. Winston and Peter landed on the roof of the Firehouse. Slimer frantically greeted them and warned of the ghost. They spotted it in the garage bay. Peter instructed Slimer to lure the ghost over to the staircase. The ghost took the bait and chased Slimer. Slimer flew to the stairs where Peter and Winston blasted the ghost. However, they struggled to hold him as he shot slime on them. Slimer picked up Dweeb's thrower and blasted the ghost, too. Winston threw out the Ghost Trap and captured the ghost. Some time later, Ray and Egon arrived by taxi. They saw the big mess and overheard Winston and Peter coming down. Ray and Egon sneaked back outside and called out for another taxi. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on April 18 and 19, 1991.Marsha Goodman (1991). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on April 19, 1991.Marsha Goodman (1991). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991). *Jeff Altman was confirmed on April 17, 1991.Marsha Goodman (1991). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991). *Ray has begun teaching himself how to play a tuba.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 01:42-01:44). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Not now, Slimer! I'm in the middle of tuba practice." *The last time Peter was seen exercising with his stationary bicycle was in "Venk-Man!" *Janine has a new hairdo as of this episode. *Slimer's Stay Puft doll appears in the attic. *The Firehouse's new TV is a Samsong, a reference to the Samsung brand name. *When Slimer calls 555-YUCK, he is told jokes by a voice that resembles the comedian Rodney Dangerfield.Recording (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 16:16-16:19). Time Life Entertainment. Recording says: "Hey all, I'll tell ya thanks for calling 555-YUCK!" *The Magnetic Flux Beam and Ghost Trap used by Professor Dweeb while trying to catch Slimer coincidentally resemble the Proton Pack and Ghost Trap as they appear on Extreme Ghostbusters. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps NotNowSlimer01.jpg NotNowSlimer02.jpg NotNowSlimer03.jpg NotNowSlimer04.jpg NotNowSlimer05.jpg NotNowSlimer06.jpg NotNowSlimer07.jpg NotNowSlimer08.jpg NotNowSlimer09.jpg NotNowSlimer10.jpg NotNowSlimer11.jpg NotNowSlimer12.jpg NotNowSlimer13.jpg NotNowSlimer14.jpg NotNowSlimer15.jpg NotNowSlimer16.jpg NotNowSlimer17.jpg NotNowSlimer18.jpg NotNowSlimer19.jpg NotNowSlimer20.jpg Collages and Edits RatComicinNotNowSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonslabinNotNowSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DweebinNotNowSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinNotNowSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BowlingAlleyinNotNowSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousediningareainNotNowSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsSquidGhostinNotNowSlimerepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinNotNowSlimerepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2menusc05.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 2 Category:RGB Episode